


Иначе

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Avatar (2009), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Post-Order 66
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: После последнего задания она уже привыкла прятаться. Ну, или внушила себе, что привыкла, но по ночам обман вскрывался: во сне Айла Секура, бывший джедай и бывший генерал ВАР, видела своих парней. Тех, кто был с ней с первого дня службы, и тех, кого она потеряла на Маридуне, на Квелле и на Хоногре.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310344) by [Elri (angelrider13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrider13/pseuds/Elri). 



> Работа была написана для ФБ-2016.   
> Бета - [Лисенок Лис](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/profile).
> 
> Кроссовер с фильмом «Аватар» (автор уменьшил рост на'ви, увеличил силу тяжести, убрал из воздуха Пандоры оксид серы и углерода, так что им вполне можно дышать). Автор также в курсе, что после операции на мозгах нельзя просто так встать и пойти, но здесь ДДГ, передовая медицина и космические корабли бороздят Галактическую Оперу.

_Я живу в ожидании чуда как маузер в кобуре._  
«Сплин»

  
  
Для Блая «тонкая душевная организация» была всего лишь словами. Очередной хохмой Грина. Обрывком случайного разговора, услышанного в ставке командования. Ничего вещественного за этой фразой не стояло. Где именно, в какой части Блаевых потрохов обитала эта самая пресловутая душа, он не знал. Да и нечасто, по правде сказать, задавался этим вопросом. Не для того его создали.  
  
— Ключ на старт! — заорал из пилотской кабины Микс, и остальные поддержали его дружным воем. Блай нахмурился. Краем глаза заметил, что Пэтч, как всегда, дрыхнет — нервное у него, что ли? Вон у кого-то живот перед боем прихватывает, а этот прямо в капсуле спать укладывается. А генерал Секура улыбалась — по-доброму так, без насмешки. Потом протянула вперёд сжатую в кулак руку.   
  
Блай успел первым: легонько стукнул по синим пальцам затянутой в комботкань и пластоид рукой. Парни снова загомонили, потянулись к руке генерала: Пульс, Грин, Крэкшот, Тайто… Даже Пэтч открыл один глаз и выпростал из капсулы кулак. «Эй, на корме! Передайте!» — донеслось из кабины. Генерал Секура серьёзно кивнула, а потом ухватилась за раму капсулы и на миг закрыла глаза.  
  
Поехали.  
  
У Блая, как всегда во время высадки, желудок подпрыгнул к горлу. Кто-то залаял песчаным хорьком, кто-то шёпотом выругался — кажется, Тайто. Пэтч продолжал дрыхнуть. Генерал Секура была спокойна, будто медитировала.   
  
Это спокойствие, непробиваемое, как фронтальный щит, осталось с ней и после высадки. Генерал шла в авангарде отряда — скорей всего, обшаривала окружающие дебри своим джедайским чутьём.   
  
Блай отставал от неё на шаг, нет-нет да и поглядывая боковым зрением на парней: мало ли что. Где-то по левому флангу должен идти Пэтч, он тоже следит.   
  
На тактическом поле справа сверху возникла зелёная строчка из трёх слов, замигала назойливо.   
  
А потом стало тихо-тихо.  
  
Генерал Секура обернулась.

***

  
Ночью шёл дождь. Капли стучали по листьям, громко и убаюкивающе, где-то вдалеке перелаивались нантанги — загнали кого-то и рады. Мимо дерева протопали стадом молотоглавы: по ветвям эхом разошлись их тяжёлые шаги.   
  
Опять снилось прошлое.   
  
Пустынная планета в системе Квелла, 327-й только что успешно выполнил задание и ждал транспорт. Парни занимались кто чем: Грин травил байки, Пульс выстукивал что-то на подобранной жестянке — кажется, это был корпус боевого дроида, Тайто отчаянно клевал носом. Блай сидел рядом, поглядывал то на небо, то на коричневые песчаные скалы, хмурился. Поджимал губы, нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по шлему, проводил ладонью по коротко стриженым волосам на затылке. А потом повернулся, будто почуял чужой взгляд, поглядел настороженно. Всегда собранный, серьёзный Блай — иногда даже слишком. Она улыбнулась — и он сдался: уголки рта чуть дёрнулись вверх, складываясь в ответную улыбку, он сразу стал выглядеть моложе. В карих глазах блеснуло солнце, высветляя их до прозрачно-жёлтых, почти золотистых на дне.   
  
— …и тут я гляжу — Крэкшота жестянкой накрыло. Ну, думаю, всё, кончился наш Крэкшот. Подошёл поближе, а он там лежит в обнимку с гранатомётом, шлем вдребезги, а на башке шишка с кулак. Я, спрашивает, уже помер или ещё нет? А у самого глаза вот такие… — Грин говорил, парни смеялись, и вот-вот должен был прийти транспорт, а потом голоса начали затихать, уходить всё дальше и дальше, пока совсем не истаяли.  
  
Этот сон был из хороших — все сны про 327-й были хорошими, даже тот, где Грип потерял руку. Плохие, к счастью, быстро забывались.   
  
— Утро уже, Два Хвоста! Вставай, а то палулукана проспишь! — между ветвей просунула голову Ралу, помахала связкой сушёной рыбы: смотри, мол, чего у меня есть.   
  
Айла на миг закрыла глаза, собрала в себе Силу — будто нити паутины в кулак. Глубоко вдохнула — всё, подъём.   
  
Ралу на пороге аж подпрыгивала от нетерпения, звенела браслетами и деревянными бусинами, вплетёнными в волосы, блестела жёлтыми глазами.   
  
— Я тебя вижу, — Айла выбралась из дома, наклонила к себе длинный большой лист, в котором за ночь собралась вода, умылась, попила и стала разводить огонь. Ралу сбросила рядом с крохотным очагом свою рыбу, положила костяную острогу и плюхнулась прямо на мох.   
  
— Я сегодня на охоте такое видела!.. Ни за что не поверишь! — Ралу говорила не совсем то, но в общих словах Айла её поняла. Язык аборигенов давался плохо, речь она разбирала частью по наитию, частью — с помощью жестов. — Икран! Как у тебя, тоже крыльями не махал! — Ралу возбуждённо хлестала хвостом, показывала, как летел тот странный «икран», прядала ушами.  
  
Айла насторожилась: JC937 считалась бесперспективной для колонизации — мешали сильные и неровные магнитные поля, да и местные жители были сильно против чужого присутствия. Неужели по её душу прилетели?  
  
После последнего задания она уже привыкла прятаться. Ну, или внушила себе, что привыкла, но по ночам обман вскрывался: во сне Айла Секура, бывший джедай и бывший генерал ВАР, видела своих парней. Тех, кто был с ней с первого дня службы, и тех, кого она потеряла на Маридуне, на Квелле и на Хоногре. Серьёзный Тайто, хохмач-Грин и Микс, Пэтч с его вечным «заживёт до пенсии», Пульс, мурлычущий очередной мотив без начала и конца, однорукий Грип и обвешанный железом Крэкшот. И Блай. Если быть честной до конца, Блай являлся ей чаще прочих.   
  
Тогда, на Фелуции, всегда спокойный и собранный, он кричал на неё. Требовал, чтобы она уходила, скрывалась — подальше от отряда и как можно скорей. А вокруг него застыли остальные. Окрик «Не стрелять!» будто заставил их окаменеть, но Айла чувствовала, что этот камень готов в любую секунду пойти трещинами. А ещё она чувствовала, что Блай прав — у них слишком мало времени, для объяснений не хватит. И она послушалась. Ушла, не стала дожидаться, когда с парней спадёт ступор — чутьё подсказывало, что тогда с ней, Айлой, случится что-то очень нехорошее.   
  
Потом было экстренное сообщение от генерала Кеноби: Ордена больше нет, джедаям необходимо затаиться, спрятаться, потому, что в любой момент на них может начаться охота. Кто будет охотиться и что случилось — этого Айла так и не узнала. Астродроид с гражданского корабля отправил её как можно дальше от Ядра, в зону Экспансии, а потом — на ближайшую из пригодных для жизни планет, JC937.  
  
— Может, это кто-то из твоего клана? — Ралу уже немного успокоилась, перестала вилять хвостом и теперь в задумчивости поигрывала одной из косичек. — Хочешь, я слетаю и посмотрю?  
  
Айла молча кивнула: хочу, слетай. Мало ли, кто в гости пожаловал. Вдруг охотники за головами?  
  
Ближе к полудню пришлось выбираться на промысел. Клан Ралу с попустительства шамана лесную «соседку» подкармливал, но и только. Шкуры, кости и мясо приходилось добывать самой. Вот не сходишь на охоту — и в следующий раз надеть будет нечего, останется только шестиногов голым задом пугать.   
  
Одного из таких зверей, большого — шкура в самый раз будет, чтобы сшить штаны вместо набедренной повязки, а уж мяса сколько! — Айла почуяла уже совсем скоро. Копьё она привязала за спину, решив быстро и безболезненно убить шестинога Силой — такая смерть у местных считалась «чистой», прощенья за убийство у духа зверя можно было не просить. Но шестиног ни с того ни с сего что-то забеспокоился, оторвал морду от кустов и развернул гребни. А потом, зараза такая, дал дёру. Айла шёпотом обругала его: похоже, придётся пока походить без штанов — и на миг ушла в Силу, пытаясь отыскать другую добычу.   
  
И тут же вылетела из транса как ошпаренная: где-то совсем рядом был палулукан. Местные звали его «Вечно Голодной Пастью», эта тварь была самой сильной из наземных хищников и могла в одиночку завалить молотоглава.   
  
Остальное Айла додумывала уже на ходу, карабкаясь вверх по стволу. Палулукан был зол — он всегда был зол, когда охотился, но он был там не один. Рядом маячило ещё что-то — кто-то, не зверь. Местный? Но местные обходят Вечно Голодную Пасть десятой дорогой, значит…  
  
Она бежала, перепрыгивала с ветки на ветку, почти не глядя, куда приземляется. Вперед вело чутьё: тепло, теплее, ещё теплее… Времени на страх уже не оставалось: наверняка этот второй — пилот неправильного «икрана», о котором говорила Ралу, и если не поторопиться, палулукан сожрёт его и не подавится.   
  
«Ну уж нет, — стучало в висках, — Успею. Вытащу». А там можно будет и порасспрашивать, узнать, что сейчас в Ядре творится… Даже если это охотник за её головой, всё он расскажет, никуда не денется.  
  
Тепло, тепло, теплее…  
  
Жарко.  
  
Внизу был заросший папоротником распадок, в распадке исходил яростью палулукан — рыл землю всеми шестью лапами, разворачивая костяной «капюшон», щёлкал зубами. Плохая, плохая добыча: огрызается, не даётся.   
  
«Добычу» из-за маскировочной брони сине-зелёного цвета Айла заметила не сразу. Мандалорец? Похоже, нет: доспехи военные, типовые, разведка на Эндоре примерно такие носила. Джетпака за спиной нет, шлем… Свои, значит. На миг стало тепло: вспомнился 327-й, все до единого — нашли всё-таки. Но пришлось себя одёрнуть: не дури, какие они теперь «свои», разве что…  
  
Человек в броне поднял винтовку. Зря: шкуру не пробьёт, разозлит только, Голодная Пасть его после в землю втопчет, хоронить будет нечего. Секунды потянулись медленно-медленно: вот палулукан приседает на задние лапы — сейчас бросится, вот «дичь» в броне прицеливается, вот она, Айла, обматывает вокруг руки длинную лиану, коротко разбегается и прыгает вниз…   
  
Она почти забыла, какая жёсткая эта пластоидная броня. Нос заполнился одуряющим запахом давленного папоротника и вонью зверя, а потом в ноги ткнулась мшистая поверхность ветки. Их с пришельцем разбросало в разные стороны, Айла тут же вскочила и прежде чем у успела подумать, схватилась за меч. Она его чуть ли не с самого приземления не включала — не хотелось лишний раз пугать местных, давать повод для возникновения баек о чужачке с необычным оружием. А тут вдруг сработали вбитые с малых лет рефлексы, весь контроль покатился нексу под хвост.  
  
— Брось оружие! — крикнула она. Этот, в броне, поднялся на ноги и застыл. Винтовку он держал так, будто забыл, зачем она вообще нужна. Внизу шипел и рыл землю палулукан.  
  
— Живее! Руки подними, чтоб я видела! — Ну вот, отмер наконец: медленно снял винтовку и положил её к ногам, потом так же медленно встал и снял шлем.  
  
Айле на миг, на какие-то пару ударов сердца показалось, что это одно из её видений — может быть, тоска наконец взяла верх и задурманила голову, и теперь она видит то, чего нет… Сила внутри свернулась тугой петлёй, сжалась — и растеклась по телу, покалывая кожу. Не видение. Не сон.   
  
Карие глаза на смуглом лице. Жёлтые молнии на щеках.   
  
Тепло, тепло-тепло…  
  
— Здравствуйте, генерал.  
  
Жарко.

***

  
Всё началось, когда Пэтч подловил его по дороге из столовой.   
  
— Сэр, мне приказали сделать всем прививки перед высадкой на планету. Парней я уже обработал, только вы остались.  
  
Блай на миг задумался, вспоминая: ну да, перед Хоногром их тоже прививали от какой-то местной заразы — и кивнул. Приказ есть приказ.   
  
Стоило переступить порог лазарета, как в шею чуть повыше ворота формы что-то ужалило. Блай ещё успел вытащить из ранки крохотный дротик, успел сделать три или четыре шага, а потом тело начало отключаться — стремительно и быстро, как обесточенный сектор. Пэтч подхватил его под руку, затащил на койку и пристегнул к ней ремнями. Потом подвинул поближе стойку с непонятным оборудованием и мотками кабеля.   
  
Блай пытался пошевелиться, но тщетно. Глаза двигались, лёгкие дышали, но ни руки, ни ноги ни в какую не желали слушаться. Даже язык и тот лежал во рту бесполезным грузом.   
  
— Спокойно, командир, — Пэтч запустил свою установку. — Я тебе вколол сомнорин, так что с часик полежишь бревном. Часа-то мне хватит, наверное…   
  
Его как будто подменили: фамильярность, быстрые жесты, мысли вслух — этот Пэтч был совсем не похож на себя-старого, любителя подремать в шаттлах и десантных капсулах.  
  
— Лечить тебя будем, — Пэтч улыбнулся и вытянул из установки длинный тонкий провод с маленьким коротким штекером на конце. — Сейчас чип твой форматнём, и порядок.   
  
Совсем спятил, подумал Блай. Съехал с катушек, окончательно и бесповоротно. Он слышал, что иногда такое бывает, но вот самому видеть не доводилось. Чипы ещё какие-то приплёл…  
  
Пэтч наклонился, полез рукой Блаю за ухо, нащупал там что-то и вставил в это «что-то» провод.   
  
— Ты ведь даже не в курсе, что эта штука у тебя в голове, — над установкой развернулось диалоговое окошко. — Сознание обходит её стороной, она всегда как будто в слепом пятне. Ты не думаешь, для чего она там нужна и кто её туда засунул — тебе просто всё равно.   
  
Окошко рассыпалось скоплением символов, Пэтч начал набирать в нём какие-то команды.   
  
— Сейчас мы тебя просканируем, а там видно будет. Если канал целый, то совсем хорошо… — Он сел рядом с койкой, искоса поглядел на Блая. — Думаешь, я чокнулся, а, командир? По глазам вижу, что думаешь.   
  
Блай про себя обложил Пэтча тройным кореллианским. Подумал, и прибавил сверху ещё пару ласковых на рилотском — слышал, как генерал Секура костерила разведку после миссии на Квелле.   
  
Голографическая схема над установкой мигнула, побежали строчки символов и цифр — быстро, не прочесть, а потом всё погасло. Пэтч довольно угукнул, стянул со стойки датапад и начал что-то в нём изучать, периодически почёсывая затылок и бурча себе под нос.   
  
— Везучий ты, командир. Даже не представляешь, какой везучий… — Пэтч развернул над установкой голосферу и начал что-то ворочать в ней, иногда даже обеими руками, наверное, если б мог — весь бы целиком туда влез. — Офицеров сильно на чипы не сажали, тут ведь надо думать уметь, а не только приказы выполнять. Вам сняться легче, это нашему брату… Мне вот тоже повезло: если б не та контузия, криффа лысого мы бы здесь сейчас с тобой беседовали.   
  
Блай помнил, о чём идёт речь: на Флорруме Пэтча угораздило попасть в эпицентр взрыва ЭМП. Уцелел, и то хорошо, хотя и провалялся несколько дней в лазарете. Ну а теперь вот они, последствия. Видимо, не только дроидам тогда мозги поджарило.  
  
— Чип у меня сдох. Совсем. Правда, это я уже потом понял, когда рыть начал… — Пэтч постучал себя по виску. — Полез в голонет, думал спецификации найти, а там ни пня нет. Коммерческая тайна, а! А потом меня самого нашли, есть в армии такие люди, башковитые…  
  
«Завербовали», — с досадой подумал Блай. Были, были в армии случаи саботажа, когда свои оборачивались против своих же, брат против брата. Сепы могли быть очень убедительными, а парню вроде Пэтча, со свихнутыми-то после контузии мозгами, много ли надо?.. Наобещали небось… Что там обычно обещают?   
  
— Не веришь, командир, — Пэтч улыбнулся, будто подслушав его мысли. — Я бы тоже не поверил. До контузии. Пока чип работает, твой мозг наизнанку вывернется, но не даст сознанию его заметить. Я могу показать тебе чипы, которые сам из чужих мозгов вытаскивал, могу твой собственный на сканере вывести — толку-то… Хорошо, что офицерский софт расшифровали уже, даже последний пак, который вам ставили. Умные всё-таки у них там люди сидят…  
  
Целая подпольная ячейка, надо же. И где — в сердце ВАР, под носом у джедаев, у разведки — сидят и не боятся ничего. И тут до Блая дошло, почему: у них свои люди в разведке, или даже в Ордене. Значит, предатель среди джедаев. Может, даже и не один...   
  
— Когда я копать начал, на меня медик 107-го вышел, а на него — ещё кто-то. Есть информация, которой в голонете нет. Только от человека к человеку, на словах. Говорят, вроде это аналитики первыми догадались: у них чипы другие, свободы ещё больше, чем у офицеров, — Пэтч деловито вытащил инъектор и вставил в него ампулу. — Поспишь немного, командир, я ж не монстр какой, чтоб тебя на живую перепаивать.   
  
Блай ещё раз попробовал дёрнуться, хоть и знал, что без толку, а потом в шею ужалила игла и его начало затягивать в мутный водоворот, пока не затянуло совсем. На дно. И на какое-то время коммандера Блая не стало.   
  
Когда очнулся, показалось, что времени прошло совсем немного — секунд десять, не больше, едва успел глаза закрыть. Блай попробовал пошевелиться: пальцы с трудом, но слушались, тело затекло, как после долгого сна. Повернул голову: над установкой висело трёхмерное голографическое окошко, буквы шли задом наперёд. Блай вчитался: «Форматирование успешно завершено». Всё, значит? Перепаяли?   
  
Он прислушался к себе, попытался понять, изменилось ли что-то внутри — ведь должно же, наверное. Но на первый взгляд всё было как раньше. Да и на второй тоже.  
  
— Ну что, командир, как оно? — подошёл Пэтч с датападом, от которого по полу тянулись длинные кабели в палец толщиной. — Головокружение, тошнота есть?  
  
Блай покачал головой. Пэтч ещё порылся в своём датападе, удовлетворённо кивнул и ткнул пальцем в голографическое окошко — то развернулось, превратилось в трёхмерную картинку. Над установкой, медленно поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси, плавала модель блаевых мозгов. В лобной доле, чуть справа, мерцал крохотный синий огонёк, а от него тянулся вниз тонкий хвостик с утолщением на конце.   
  
— Вот, командир, — Пэтч укрупнил область с огоньком, развернул её, чтобы Блаю было лучше видно. — По-хорошему, его бы вытащить надо... Хотя он теперь чистый, я всё стёр.  
  
Вот оно какое, значит… Блай поглядел на свой чип и понял, что этот неправильный «головастик» ему не нравится. Вытащить бы. А ещё ему не понравилось, что во всех его парнях сидит точно такой же, а они ни сном ни духом. Может, завтра им всем прикажут расстрелять командование, а после попрыгать со скалы. Или броситься в реактор корабля. Или… А они ведь даже не поймут ничего, раз сказали — значит, надо.   
  
Внутри тяжело заворочалась злость: на себя, на тех, кто сотворил такое с его братьями, на неведомого «оператора», который в один прекрасный день наберёт на пульте команду, и блаевы ребята превратятся в безмозглых дроидов.   
  
Пэтч обошёл кресло, аккуратно вытащил штекеры, потом открыл замки. Блай осторожно дотронулся до выхода чипа за ухом, встал на ноги, качнулся с пятки на носок — ну ведь должно же было хоть что-то измениться... Тело немного вело, кажется, отходняк со снотворного, но в остальном не было ничего необычного. Кроме злобы — её Блай старался беречь, нёс внутри, как чашку с кипятком: не расплескать, сохранить. Оставить для того, кто всё это придумал.   
  
— Ребят вытащить уже не успею, времени мало. Вот после... — Пэтч покачал головой. — Будет что-то. Игра по-крупному. Или опять уйму народу положат, как на Джеонозисе. Зря вас, что ли, на допинструктаж гоняли. Ты смотри теперь, командир, не знаю, когда их закоротить может, но по всему выходит, что совсем скоро. Я тоже смотреть буду. Вдруг пронесёт?..  
  
И ведь пронесло, но каким чудом… Каким богам стоило возносить молитвы за то, что генерал Секура послушалась, не стала спорить? Может, Сила помогла? Шепнула ей, что надо не сопротивляться, а делать то, что он, Блай, сказал. Потому что никто не знал, как долго будет длиться конфликт между программой чипа и приказом старшего.   
  
К счастью, времени хватило: и погрузились, и взлетели, и даже успели взять курс на базу. А потом пришло сообщение о беспорядках: «форматированные» сцепились со своими менее осведомлёнными братьями из-за Приказа 66. Что это за приказ такой, парни рассказали Блаю уже в полёте: все джедаи должны быть ликвидированы. Никаких объяснений, почему и зачем, к приказу не прилагалось.  
  
Вместо базы отправились в медицинскую колонию на Полис-Масса: Пэтч сказал, что это нейтральная территория, там их не арестуют за дезертирство, да и среди «форматированных» это место было принято за неофициальную точку сбора на случай чрезвычайной ситуации.   
  
— Наших там много будет, — уверял Пэтч. — Справимся, всех вылечим.   
  
Блай тогда держался только на злости и желании вытащить своих, о генерале Секуре о себе думать запретил. Пока нельзя, не время, вот потом… Он лишь наделся, что она смогла добраться до гражданского космодрома и улетела с Фелуции, далеко-далеко, туда, где её не достанет никакой Приказ 66.   
  
«Наших» в колонии действительно оказалось много: клоны прибывали целыми подразделениями, кто-то сам, кого-то пришлось усыплять. И никто толком не знал, что же творится сейчас в Центре и чья нынче власть. Говорили, что всю кашу заварил Канцлер — мол, прошивку клонов писали специально для того, чтобы устроить переворот. Говорили, что несколько отрядов, целиком форматированные, заранее высадились на Корусанте и успели всё исправить, и теперь надо только ждать. А ещё говорили, что Ордена больше нет, что Храм джедаев разрушен, а сами они частью убиты, частью в бегах. Говорили разное.  
  
Парней тогда как ступором накрыло: поняли, во что чуть не вляпались, на перепайку их даже уговаривать не пришлось — сами пошли. С Грином вот только неприятность получилась: канал от чипа к слоту оказался неисправен, без операции никак.  
  
— Да в первый раз, что ли? — храбрился он. — Осколком больше, осколком меньше…  
  
Блай помнил, как они всем отрядом сидели в соседней с операционной комнате и наблюдали, как режут Грина. Микс, бедняга, тогда вообще к стеклу прилип, будто хотел просочиться на ту сторону, волновался очень. Когда стали зашивать, один из врачей подошёл к перегородке, стянул маску — и оказался Пэтчем. Улыбнулся, будто видел их сквозь стекло, и показал кулак: всё, мол, хорош трястись.   
  
Парни тогда на радостях устроили маленькую пирушку: кто-то нацедил из синтезатора мутной слабоалкогольной бражки, кто-то принёс целую коробку рационов… Пили за Грина и его новую голову, потом — за окончание войны. И молча — за тех, кто не вернулся: за Кэмерона, за Лаки и Флэша, за тех, кого потеряли на Квелле.   
  
Блай тоже выпил — немного, но этого хватило, чтобы тщательно охраняемый самоконтроль удрал в далёкие края. Во сне он увидел генерала Секуру: она была такая, как тогда, на Фелуции — в лёгкой десантной броне, высокая, гибкая, лекку крест-накрест перевиты чёрными лентами. И улыбалась. Она подошла к нему близко-близко, обхватила за шею и прижалась лбом к его лбу. И Блай не мог отвести взгляда от её глаз, ему казалось, он падает в них, растворяется, становится кем-то другим. Тот, другой Блай, был смелее, мог обнять генерала Секуру в ответ, назвать её Айлой — всего этого он-старый никогда бы себе не позволил. Но это ведь сон, а во сне всё можно…  
  
Его разбудил писк комма: тонкий и назойливый, он ввинчивался в висок тупым буром. Блай на автомате ткнул в кнопку приёма и уже потом понял, что сигнал шёл с командной частоты — она замолчала после Приказа 66, а теперь вот снова ожила.  
  
На голограмме были четверо: двое, судя по одежде, были сенаторами, ещё двое — джедаями. Блай знал обоих: со Скайуокером они работали на Маридуне, а про Кеноби он слышала от генерала Секуры.   
  
Сначала слово взял один из сенаторов: говорил о попытке переворота, о предательстве Канцлера, о заговоре сепаратистов в самом сердце Республики. О правительстве, которое создали по закону военного времени. Об Ордене, которого больше не было, и джедаях, которые остались.   
  
Потом заговорил Скайуокер. Голова у него была перебинтована, один глаз закрыт повязкой — наверное, в Центре и правда были уличные бои, вон как его потрепало. Скайуокер обращался к клонам: сказал, что есть возможность покончить с войной одним махом. Что они все теперь свободны выбирать — остаться или уйти, и в случае последнего, никто не объявит их дезертирами. Потом сказал о том, о чём большинство клонов предпочитали не задумываться: война кончится, вы захотите жить обычной жизнью, но век клона короток, куда короче, чем у людей нормальной, «человеческой» выделки. И тут Республика может вам помочь: уже разрабатывается средство, которое сможет предотвратить ускоренное старение. Вы будете жить, как все. Если согласны — сбор через два стандартных дня, на резервной базе в системе Хитаки.   
  
Блай дослушал сообщение, а потом неожиданно для самого себя криво ухмыльнулся: вот, значит, как?.. Ладно, если дела таковы, думал он, будет вам коммандер Блай. Может быть, даже 327-й в полном составе будет, но потом…   
  
Сон сбежал. Блай ворочался с боку на бок, в конце концов решил пройтись до рекреации — всё лучше, чем лежать и маяться.  
  
В туманном свете дежурных ламп, прямо перед большим обзорным окном, сидел кто-то сутулый, одетый в больничную пижаму. Блай подошёл ближе и не сразу узнал Грина — тот был совершенно седой, как вампа. Волосы, брови, ресницы — всё белое.  
  
— Не спится, сэр? — Грин потянулся было рукой к повязке, но тут же одёрнул себя.   
  
— Я вчера уже выспался, — Блай сел рядом. — Как самочувствие?  
  
Грин хмыкнул, поскрёб седые волосы на здоровой половине головы, пожал плечами:  
  
— Здоров, к несению службы годен, — он снова хмыкнул. — А вообще… ощущения не очень. Будто в мозг отымели, сэр.  
  
Блаю ответить было нечего: вся ВАР теперь была сборищем клонов с промытыми мозгами. Сначала мыли на Камино, потом — здесь. Добела отмыли — радуйся, солдат.  
  
Блай тогда и рассказал ему всё: про сообщение из Центра, про переворот, про обещание тем, кто решит остаться.   
  
Грин упёрся локтями в колени, уставился в пол и спросил:  
  
— Вы как мыслите, сэр, они нас не обманут? Насчёт таблетки от старости и прочего?  
  
Блай пожал плечами.   
  
— Если обманут — мне терять нечего. Кроме вас разве что, — «Потому что генерала Секуру ты уже потерял», — хмыкнул в голове кто-то голосом Пэтча. Потерял, согласился Блай. Зато она хотя бы живая, пусть и где-то далеко.   
  
— А я ведь уйти хотел, — Грин обеими ладонями потёр затылок, невесело рассмеялся. — Совсем. Думал, поправлюсь немного, да и ходу отсюда.   
  
— Уже не хочешь?   
  
— Да куда я от вас денусь. Вы ж без меня пропадёте, да и Микс остаться хочет…  
  
В комнату, лёгок на помине, влетел Микс, злой как нексу, заметил Блая и сбавил шаг.  
  
— Сэр, — а потом в сторону Грина: — Совсем сдурел? Сказано лежать — значит, надо лежать!  
  
— На два дня раньше из резервуара вылез, а уже нос задрал, — пробурчал Грин.   
  
Эти двое подружились ещё на Камино, в учебке. Они действительно были почти ровесниками, но Микс считал себя старшим и постоянно опекал «младшего брата». Тот в долгу не оставался и вспоминал дразнилку: «Командир полка — нос до потолка». И где подцепил только… Сколько Блай их знал, они всегда были такими: «старший» ворчал, что кое у кого ветер в заднице, «младший» беззлобно огрызался.   
  
— Ему врач велел лежать, — Микс обернулся к Блаю, будто прося повлиять на друга, — а то мало ли что... Ну, там швы разойтись могут или осложнения. А он бродит, как призрак танкиста.  
  
Грин фыркнул, но промолчал.  
  
А ведь с Микса, пожалуй, станется ухватить «младшего» в охапку, благо тот сейчас слабый после операции, да и отволочь на место, подумалось Блаю.   
  
— Значит, так, — начал он, вставая. — Шагом марш в палату и спать. Приду проверю. Как понял, рядовой?  
  
— Есть, сэр, — Грин нехотя поднялся и заковылял к выходу. Микс, блеснув татуированной лысиной, пошёл рядом. — Э, а ты меня конвоировать, что ли, собрался? Так мне ещё в санблок надо...  
  
— Надо — сходишь, я подожду.   
  
— И подержать поможешь... — что ответил на это Микс, Блай уже не услышал — оба скрылись в коридоре.   
  
И стало тихо.   
  
Поблёскивали в окне далёкие звёзды, наискось пролетел служебный дроид. Два дня, думал Блай. Ещё два дня — и вылет на Хитаку. А там… Если не обманут, там будет инструктаж, может быть, хоть тогда станет понятно, какого криффа происходит и как с этим жить дальше.

***

  
Она никак не могла успокоиться, забрасывала Блая вопросами, а тот чётко и обстоятельно отвечал — будто докладывал. Столько всего случилось!.. Целы все её знакомые по Ордену, и, отчего было особенно тепло — цел весь 327-й, все её парни живы-здоровы.  
  
— Грина прооперировали, но он уже на третий день в броню влез, — с притворным недовольством пробурчал Блай, но Айла знала: он тоже рад, что обошлось без потерь. Столько раз говорил, что их, клонов, создавали как расходный материал, а всё-таки…  
  
— Как ты меня нашёл? — Айла подвинулась ближе. Ей показалось, что Блай на секунду смутился, потом пожал плечами:  
  
— На Хитаке были джедаи. Несколько подразделений ушли ещё до Приказа, вместе с генералами. Я попросил кое-кого...   
  
Они проговорили до самой темноты. Небо над лесом сначала стало лиловым, потом потемнело до синего, бледно засиял мох на деревьях, из нор выбрались огненные ящерицы. В воздухе роились светляки и плыли тонкие невесомые венчики атокирина — семена Великого Древа, богини, которой поклонялись местные. Здесь, как на Корусанте, никогда не было настоящей ночи, чтобы темнота, хоть глаз выколи.   
  
— Они сказали, что если мы станем сражаться, то нам помогут справиться с ускоренным старением. Да и в остальном тоже… — произнёс Блай. — Я не вправе требовать, чтобы вы вернулись в строй, генерал…   
  
— Блай, — она потянулась к нему и легонько ткнула в плечо, — Ещё раз назовёшь меня генералом — и я с тобой сделаю что-нибудь нехорошее.   
  
Блай сначала немного растерялся, нахмурился, будто вспоминая, как её зовут. Снова всмотрелся ей в лицо — Айла притворно рассердилась, покачала головой: нет, не шучу. Он коротко вздохнул и отвёл взгляд. Вот упрямец.  
  
Отчего-то ей казалось, что это очень важно — чтобы он назвал её по имени. Здесь и сейчас, когда они остались одни. Странное и иррациональное это было желание. Она подобралась к Блаю поближе, встала рядом с ним на колени.  
  
— Блай, — она погладила его по щеке, заставила повернуть голову. — Ну скажи...  
  
Он поглядел на неё почти беспомощно. Айла улыбнулась, обвела его лицо ладонями, погладила татуировки на щеках — жёлтое на тёмном и поверх — её собственные, ярко-голубые пальцы. Блай вздрогнул, упёрся руками, будто собрался встать, и застыл. Словно и сам не понимал, чего хочет больше — уйти или остаться. Неопределённость эта длилась и длилась, и на миг показалось, что они оба застряли во времени как мухи в смоле, и мгновение это сейчас растянется на годы, и ничего, опять ничего не случится... и надо что-то сделать немедля, чтобы не остаться в этом вязком времени насовсем, не окаменеть вместе с ним — вот-вот, сейчас, пока не упущен момент, потому что потом...  
  
Внутри натянулась и лопнула тонкая как волос леска.  
  
И тогда Айла наклонилась к Блаю и поцеловала. Губы у него оказались чуть шершавые, тёплые, поначалу податливые, но стоило немного усилить напор — и он ответил, похоже, до конца не понимая, что делает.  
  
— Скажи, — снова попросила она. Блай сглотнул, облизнул губы, глаза у него стали совсем чёрные.   
  
— Айла… — тихо-тихо вымолвил он — и как тёплая щекотка прокатилась по коже. — Айла, — сказал он уже громче и осторожно коснулся её щеки широкой сухой ладонью, горячей и чуть-чуть дрожащей, будто боялся, что оттолкнут. Айла прижалась к его руке, кожей впитывая это живое тепло, а внутри было горько, и томительно, и больно от его взгляда, и хотелось сделать что-то, чтобы унять эту боль. А потом она внезапно поняла, что им обоим больше нечего терять — война проиграна, и нет больше между ними званий, и теперь можно быть на равных. Или просто быть — в коротком «здесь и сейчас». Потому что прошлое забыто, а будущего ещё нет, и будет ли — неизвестно…  
  
Айла снова поцеловала его, сильно и настойчиво, а Блай потянул её к себе, почти усадил на колени. Широкая ладонь мягко легла на затылок — прямо между лекку, потом медленно переползла на один из них и двинулась вниз, от основания к кончику. Айла вздрогнула и чуть выгнулась. Блай замер.  
  
— Ещё, — выдохнула она ему прямо в губы, обхватила за шею, притягивая ближе. — Ещё, Блай…  
  
И он снова погладил лекку, только на этот раз обеими руками — осторожно, нежно, обхватывая пальцами. Голубые кончики обвились вокруг запястий, по спине прошла дрожь — хорошо, но так мало. Айла подцепила застёжку на затылке, сняла с головы переплетение тонких ремешков и бусин, положила на пол. На лекку снова опустились тёплые ладони, заскользили вниз, и она запрокинула голову, выгибаясь вслед за ними и одновременно пытаясь подвинуться ближе к Блаю. Броня мешала, впивалась острыми углами — совсем не вовремя…   
  
Замки она расстегнула Силой — так быстрее — а вот снимала пластины уже сама. Сначала нагрудник, потом — наплечники и наручи… Сквозь плотную поддоспешную куртку просачивалось тепло — наверное, под тканью Блай был совсем горячий. Штурмовой пояс он расстегнул сам, двинулся было снять ножные щитки, но Айла обхватила его за шею, на миг прикрыла глаза, потянулась Силой. Ей не хотелось его отпускать, ни на самую малую малость — отчего-то казалось, что стоит ему хоть чуть-чуть отодвинуться, и она замёрзнет, пропадёт без него.   
  
Под курткой Блай был жаркий, твёрдый, сильный — она так часто привыкла полагаться на эту силу. Он обнимал её бережно, будто боялся причинить боль. Широкие ладони скользнули по лопаткам, задели шнуры повязки, несмело, будто украдкой, погладили лекку, и остановились на талии.   
  
Айла снова поцеловала его, забралась руками под тонкое бельё — Блай на секунду застыл, потом мягко отстранил её от себя и через голову стянул его. Этот всегда исполнительный коммандер, понимающий намёки с полуслова… Айла улыбнулась и уткнулась лицом ему в шею, поцеловала горячую кожу, чувствуя, как он вздрагивает, как напрягаются его руки у неё на талии.   
  
Хотелось почувствовать его всем телом, чтобы никакой ткани — ничего. Айла выпрямилась и завела руки за спину, развязывая шнуры и снимая повязку. Вот так. Блай смотрел на неё как загипнотизированный, от его взгляда болезненно-приятно сводило живот и по коже бежали мурашки. А потом он притянул её ближе и нерешительно поцеловал. Тёплые ладони легли на плечи и одним движением упали вниз, накрывая грудь. Сжали и тут же отпустили — он испугался, что сделал ей больно.   
  
Айла снова улыбнулась ему, положила ладони поверх его рук, прижала: всё хорошо, вот так… И зажмурилась, выгибаясь, когда Блай погладил и чуть надавил, а потом потёр пальцами соски. И вдруг обхватил её за поясницу, потянул вверх, заставляя привстать, и уткнулся лицом в грудь. Айла услышала собственный всхлип, потом ощутила, как его горячие губы скользят по коже, целуют, исследуют и начинают посасывать, поначалу мягко, а потом сильнее, с языком.   
  
Он был неопытен и потому нетороплив — боялся сделать что-то не то, но, как любой клон, Блай быстро учился. Слишком быстро. Айла обхватила его голову, чувствуя губами и лекку его колючие, по-военному коротко стриженые волосы. Низ живота наливался жаром, приятно, почти до боли, ныл, бёдра сами собой медленно покачивались вперёд и назад.   
  
Блай поднял голову, посмотрел на неё снизу вверх, провёл ладонью по лекку — и это оказалось последней каплей. Айла снова опустилась ему на колени, поцеловала: глубоко, медленно — так, что у неё самой чуть голова не закружилась. Привстала, развязала свою набедренную повязку, а потом потянулась к его штанам, расстегнула, просунув руку под пояс. Блай с шумом втянул воздух сквозь зубы, толкнулся бёдрами, потом замер, глубоко дыша. Айла ещё погладила его, высвободила из-под ткани вставший член. Упёрлась ладонями Блаю в грудь и заставила лечь на спину, а потом медленно опустилась на его бёдра — плотно-плотно, до конца. На бока тёплой тяжестью легли ладони, она задвигалась: мерно, неторопливо, чувствуя, как мышцы внутри пульсируют и сжимаются, как вздрагивает и толкается навстречу Блай. Он лежал зажмурившись, судорожно дыша, потом открыл глаза и потянул её на себя, заставил наклониться. Сжал грудь — Айла закусила губу, чувствуя, как соски утыкаются ему в ладони, и задвигалась быстрее, чаще. Лекку переползли на плечи, свились колечками, начали мелко дрожать.   
  
Блай всё равно, как ни кусал губы, как ни пытался сдерживаться, кончил первым. Застонал, будто от боли, а потом обмяк под ней. Айла наклонилась к нему, поцеловала, пытаясь успокоить. Блай сердито нахмурился, выпрямился и аккуратно ссадил её с коленей. Снял штаны, опустился на пол и снова потянулся к ней.   
  
— Покажи мне, — тихо попросил он, проводя ладонями по лекку, по плечам, по спине — вниз. Айла улыбнулась: всё-таки он был очень упрямый, этот Блай. Очень упрямый и очень ответственный.   
  
Она взяла его руку, завела себе между ног, прижала, чувствуя, как твёрдые пальцы раздвигают, гладят и ищут. Тепло, тепло-тепло…  
  
Жарко.  
  
Айла зажмурилась и тихо всхлипнула, вцепляясь ему в плечи. Блай погладил ещё раз, и ещё. Его пальцы осторожно скользнули вниз, чуть надавили, протискиваясь внутрь, и мягко, очень медленно задвигались, потирая набухшие горячие стенки. Айла услышала собственный стон сквозь закушенные губы, выгнулась — всё-таки клоны слишком быстро учатся. Слишком.   
  
Блай поддерживал её одной рукой под поясницу, от его горячего дыхания по груди бегали мурашки. Сильные пальцы двигались всё быстрее и быстрее, с громким влажным звуком: надавливали, ласкали, касались именно там, где нужно. Горячо, горячо-горячо…  
  
Айла отчаянно застонала, насаживаясь бёдрами, зажмурилась так, что под веками брызнули искры. Блай обнимал её, гладил лекку, успокаивая, целовал шею, плечи, грудь. А потом обхватил за талию и приподнял, разворачивая спиной к себе, прижался сзади жёстким горячим телом. Айла потёрлась об него, чувствуя ягодицами твёрдый член.   
  
Блай обнял её, прогнул немного и толкнулся внутрь. Замер, прижался губами к лекку и задвигался, поначалу медленно, пытаясь не торопиться — Айла поняла, что он чувствовал себя виноватым за первый раз. Похоже, к сексу, как и к заданиям Блай подходил очень серьёзно. Айла едва не улыбнулась, но когда он запустил руку ей между бёдер и коснулся именно там и так, чтобы внутри всё свело от болезненного удовольствия, стало совсем не смешно.   
  
Во второй раз у него получилось — да так, что Айла едва смогла сдержать крик. Блай после развернул её к себе, обнял, прижался губами к уголку рта — довольный и тёплый. А Айла, уже потом, слушая, как он ровно и спокойно дышит, засыпая, помянула добрым словом штатные армейские спальники, в которых хватает места для двоих.

***

  
— У ваших мужчин не растут хвосты на голове, да? — Ралу скосила глаза ко входу в дом, пытаясь разглядеть внутри Блая.   
  
Айла посмотрела на неё подозрительно: ей упорно казалось, что ночью девчонка всё слышала. А может, даже и видела. Теперь станет вопросы задавать…  
  
— Не у всех, — уклончиво ответила она. Ралу поёрзала, повиляла хвостом, снова попыталась заглянуть в дом.  
  
— А почему ты синяя, а он нет?   
  
— Разные племена, клан один.  
  
— Значит, он… — видимо, это слово означало «приемыш». — Наверное, хороший воин, раз может выбрать себе в женщины тсахик.   
  
Айла криво ухмыльнулась. Ралу рассказывала, что в кланах традиционно было два лидера: один, как правило, мужчина, руководил жизнью племени, а тсахик, шаманка, была лидером духовным, отвечала за общение с Дыханием Эйвы — именно так местные почему-то называли Силу.   
  
— Хороший, — согласилась она. — Лучший в клане.   
  
— Ты полетишь с ним, да? — не отставала Ралу. Дождалась кивка и важно произнесла: — Конечно, клану нельзя без тсахик. Это правильно.   
  
Она вскочила, подхватила свою острогу, поправила на груди перевязь с ритуальным ножом — будто хотела ещё что-то сказать, но слов не находила.  
  
— Я бы полетела с тобой, Два Хвоста, — наконец призналась она. — Я бы помогла твоему клану. Я хорошо умею охотиться, и сети плести, и бью рыбу под водой лучше всех… Только мать расстроится, — Ралу опустила уши, а потом вильнула хвостом: — Ты возвращайся, лес большой — твоему клану места хватит.  
  
Айла кивнула: мол, поживём — увидим… А потом задумалась: война же когда-нибудь кончится, клоны станут такими же гражданами как она сама, им нужно будет чем-то заниматься, где-то жить. И даже если они ничего не умеют, кроме как воевать — здесь, среди лесов, это очень ценится, ну а что хвостов нет…   
  
Хвосты — дело наживное.

  



End file.
